


Lost Twins

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Backstage at a show, some of the members spot twins crying.
Kudos: 19





	Lost Twins

The crowd was loud. It may only be a small event, but the fans cheered like no tomorrow; the artists themselves were starting to wonder how they haven’t lost their hearing yet. X1 had just finished their performance, and a few of them were on the way back to their waiting room, after a quick stop at the toilet. Seungwoo was leading with a tired looking Eunsang, while behind them, Wooseok and Hangyul were talking amongst themselves about something they saw in the crowd. 

Eunsang was concentrated on the different noises that surrounded them, enjoying being in the lively atmosphere when he heard little cries. Before he could find the source, he felt something ram into his legs, abruptly stopping him from walking. A surprised ‘oof’ left his lips as the others looked at him in shock. Eunsang looked down and was confused himself when he noticed two boys clinging onto his legs and crying their eyes out. He looked up at Seungwoo, before he tried to pry the kids off him, so he could crouch down and talk to them. 

“Why are you crying? Where are your parents?” Eunsang asked them, but they didn’t answer, they just cried on, with heart wrenching sobs. 

“Shh...it’s ok, you’re ok...” Eunsang consoled them as he pulled them in for a hug. Seungwoo crouched down and rubbed one of the boys’ back and gave his members a sad look. 

“Hyungie...we’re scared,” one of them mumbled into Eunsang’s shoulder. 

“You’re ok, we’re here now, you don’t have to be scared,” Seungwoo whispered to them. As he thought on the spot, an idea came to Seungwoo. 

“Boys, how about you come with us and we’ll have someone look for your parents?” he told them and their sobs turned into sniffles. 

“Eomma?” one of them asked timidly, head lifted itself from Eunsang’s shoulder to look at Seungwoo. He nodded and gave him a smile. 

“You can play with hyungs while we look for your eomma...” 

It was a few minutes of hesitation from the boys, but they finally agreed with small nods. Both Eunsang and Seungwoo carried them as they held on tightly, still scared of getting lost again. Woosek and Hangyul ditched their previous conversation, instead opting to make funny faces to the boys to make them feel comfortable, which made them giggle occasionally. 

By the time they arrived back at their waiting room, some of the other members were wondering what took them so long; until they took sight of the boys in their arms. 

“Wh-who is that?!” Yohan was first to ask, confusion set on their faces. 

“Please don’t tell me you kidnapped those kids...” one of their managers said as a sigh left his lips, while Dohyon and Dongpyo shrilled in excitement. 

“Ohmygoodness, they’re so cute!” 

“We didn’t kidnap them, we found them crying... they got lost from their parents,” Seungwoo tried to explain as he put the boy on the floor, Eunsang doing the same beside him. Seungwoo crouched down and looked at them both. 

“Hey...Wooseok hyung and Hangyul hyung is going to introduce you to everybody ok? You can play with them while I go talk to samchon about finding your mom,” he told them carefully, with a small smile. They looked like they didn’t want Seungwoo to leave, but Wooseok rescued him. He crouched down and smiled at them. 

“It’s ok, why don’t we find you guys a snack? Would you like that?” the boys nodded eagerly at the mention of food. Wooseok smiled at them and together with Hangyul, led them to the table with snacks. He lifted one of them and asked what they wanted. 

“Tha one!” he answered as he pointed to a mini muffin. 

“What about your brother?” Hangyul bounced the kid in his arms to get his attention from wondering his eyes around the room. 

“What snack do you want buddy??” Hangyul asked him, and the boy looked at the table seriously before choosing a small bag of chips. They both sat on the rug that was on the floor and placed the kids in front of them, helping them with the unwrapping while the others gathered around to play with them. 

“Oh my goodness, they’re so cute!!” Dohyon squealed again in the background with a big smile on his face. The boys ate quietly as their eyes roamed the room once more, as they looked at everyone around them. 

“What’s your name?” Hyeongjun asked them in a soft voice. The boys turned to look at Hyeongjun and gave him a smile. 

“I’m Syeongsoo and that’s Jinsung,” the one with the bag of chips answered but with a confused look. 

“We supposed to be twins…but face not same…” a pout on his face evident, which made him even cuter. 

“That’s ok Syeongsoo-yah…not all twins have to look the same,” Dongpyo told him and Syeongsoo nodded his head. 

“That’s what eomma said…” at the mention of their mom, Jinsung looked up with his mouth covered in muffin. 

“Eomma??” he questioned as he looked around for any sign of her. 

“No buddy…she’s not here yet. She’ll be here soon ok?” Wooseok said to him as his fingers played with the boy’s hair. 

Across the room, Seungwoo was finishing his talk with one of the managers. 

“I’ll find one of the venue staff and have the security be on the lookout, we can’t have any of you out there, so stay here. If we find her, we’ll bring her back,” he told Seungwoo who nodded his head. He turned around in time to see the boys having a tickle war with the kids. 

Ten minutes later and there was still no sign of anyone finding their mother and by now the kids were running around the room, playing some made up game Syeongsoo came up with. 

“Jinsung run! We have to get away…!” Syeongsoo shouted, with Yohan and Hyeongjun chasing him from behind. Jinsung on the other hand, has had his fair share of running, so he was now standing still as he watched his brother zoom pass. 

“ ‘m tired, no more play…” he said as he climbed onto the nearby bench, where Junho was sitting with a sleepy Minhee leaning his head on his shoulder. Jinsung then climbed into Junho’s lap, to which Junho yelped in surprise. 

“You want to sit with us huh?” he mumbled as Jinsung nodded and scooted over so he was in both Junho’s and Minhee’s lap. With a giggle, Minhee wrapped an arm around Jinsung while the little boy leaned back and rested, eyes following his brother around. 

“Anyone else need the bathroom??” Dohyon called out from across the room. Hyeongjun stopped his running to join him and Junho stuck his arm up. 

“Jinsung-ah..sit with Minhee hyung ok? I need to go to the toilet…” he told the boy, before he carefully manoeuvred him so that he was sitting fully on Minhee’s lap. Minhee shuffled about so that he was somewhat upright, arms wrapping themselves around Jinsung who was shuffling around so that his head was laying on Minhee’s chest, little hands grasping at Minhee’s shirt. 

Without thinking, Minhee grabbed the nearest jacket he could reach and laid that over Jinsung in his lap. His hand rubbed the kid’s back, which lulled him to sleep, that promptly lulled Minhee to sleep too. 

It was another twenty minutes before someone had tracked down their mother. Their manager had escorted her back to their waiting room where Syeongsoo was on the floor with Dongpyo and Eunsang, drawing random things on paper they found lying about. 

Seungwoo, Wooseok, and Seungyoun stood up and greeted her as she walked in. 

“Hello, I’m Seungwoo, this is Seungyoun and Wooseok. We were the ones who found your sons in the corridor,” Seungwoo introduced and told her. 

“Thank you so much for looking after them. I turned around for a second and then they just disappeared! I should’ve watched them better… hope they weren’t a handful,” she rambled, her panic slowly easing away. 

“Oh, they were great kids. Kept us on our toes, that’s for sure, the boys love them,” Seungyoun answered with a big smile. She thanked them again and turned around to find her sons. 

“Soo-yah…” their mom called out as soon as she spotted him. Syeongsoo turned around at the sound of his name and his face immediately lit up. 

“Eomma!!” he shouted as he sprung up, off the floor and ran towards her. She was nearly in tears at the sight of her son. 

“Don’t you ever run off like that again ok?! I told you and your brother to stay put but you didn’t listen to me,” she scolded him in a stern tone of voice. 

“I’m sorry eomma,” Syeongsoo apologized as he gave her a hug. 

“Now, where’s your brother?” she asked as she looked around the room for any sign of the other twin. 

“I don’t know eomma…” 

“Guys, where’s JInsung??” Wooseok asked the room, with most of them in a slight panic from not knowing and Junho perking up and looking straight at the form that was Minhee. 

“I think he’s still sleeping with Minhee, hyung,” he answered as they all turned to see Minhee with a jacket over him and his arms wrapped tightly around Jinsung’s body. Everyone cooed at the sight and the mom moved to get her son. She carefully took the jacket off and tried to lift her son from Minhee without him waking up, but the mere movement of Jinsung being moved made Minhee tighten his arms. 

“Mmm..no…let ‘im sleep….” Minhee mumbled with eyes still closed, almost seemingly asleep. Wooseok sat down next to him and shook him gently. 

“Minhee-yah…wake up, Jinsung’s mom is here,” he spoke, with a warm smile on his face. Minhee’s eyes shot open and he gave a sheepish smile to the lady in front of him before he lowered his head in greeting. 

“Sorry…” he apologized as he let go of his arms. 

“It’s ok, thank you for looking after him,” she said as she lifted Jinsung into her own arms to let him sleep more. She thanked them a few times more, with Syeongsoo doing the same, before they all left, leaving the boys by themselves again. 

“…I want to adopt them…” 

“DONGPYO NO!” 


End file.
